With development of communications technologies and growing popularity of intelligent terminals, service traffic carried by wireless networks is growing rapidly. To meet such growth and improve experience of a user of a wireless terminal, a wireless network needs to provide a user with a higher bandwidth and a faster service rate.
For a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, technologies such as coordinated multi-point transmission/reception (CoMP) and carrier aggregation (CA) are introduced in Release 10 and Release 11 to improve performance.
Topics such as inter-eNB CoMP (inter eNB CoMP), inter-evolved NodeB carrier aggregation (inter evolved NodeB CA, inter eNB CA), and small cell enhancement are further proposed in discussion of Release 12 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), aiming to provide a user with better service quality.
In all the foregoing technologies, at least two base stations are required to serve same user equipment (User Equipment, UE), so as to increase a data exchange rate between UE and a network side. Therefore, how to implement that at least two base stations can simultaneously provide service for one piece of UE becomes an urgent-settling issue.